Jyrki Vanhanen III
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , |marital = * Married (second marriage, as of 1990; years) * Divorcé (first marriage, - ; years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Vartija Velho (Watch Wizard) |alias = * Jyr (nickname) * Kian (nickname) * Louis XIV |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′2″ |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Ilmarinen Räikkönen (husband) * Ritva Vanhanen (daughter) * Iisakki Vanhanen (son) * Saveria Winther (née Jõhvikas) (formerly Saveria Vanhanen) (ex-wife) * Tuomas Vanhanen (son) * Meelike Vanhanen (daughter) * Janika Vanhanen (daughter) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (father) † * Halldóra Vanhanen (mother) † * Henrikki Vanhanen II (elder twin) * Aet Vanhanen (née Liivamägi) (sister-in-law) * Patrik Vanhanen (nephew) * Fredrik Vanhanen (nephew) * Soili Vanhanen (niece) * Vertti Vanhanen (nephew) * Järvainea Vanhanen (niece) * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (paternal grandmother) † * Henrikki Vanhanen I (paternal grandfather) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (paternal uncle) † * Nocona Vanhanen (née Toledo) (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (paternal cousin) * Nikitha Vanhanen (paternal cousin) * Suvi Vanhanen (paternal cousin) * Ruuben Linna (paternal cousin-in-law) * Keoni Vanhanen (paternal cousin) * Yazhu Vanhanen (paternal cousin) * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Pankraz Hertz (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Bastian Hertz (paternal cousin) * Margaret Hertz (née MacEntire) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Frieda Dødtorne (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Matthias Dødtorne (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Lars Hertz (paternal cousin, once removed) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Carl Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Amelie Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Katinka Hertz (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (paternal cousin, once removed) * Emrys Scamander (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Rainer Hertz (paternal cousin, once removed) * Delphinus Hawthorn (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Thorsten Hertz (paternal cousin) * Svava Hertz (née Bjoernsdottir) (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Jannik Hertz (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Sárnait Hertz (née Hennessy) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ulrich Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Bärbel Hertz (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Liesel Kaplan (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Efram Kaplan (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Monika Bloodmire (née Kaplan) (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Valex Tourmaline Bloodmire IV (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Merlin Bloodmire (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Sonia Kaplan (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Adler Kaplan (paternal cousin, thrice removed) * Veronika Kaplan (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Valeria Hertz (née Amadori) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ciarán Rosier (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Beata Von Rothenburg (née Hertz) (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Lari Vanhanen (paternal uncle) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin) * Narciso Soranzo (paternal cousin-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (paternal cousin) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (paternal cousin) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (paternal aunt) † * Kalle Karppinen (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Armas Karppinen (paternal cousin) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (paternal cousin-in-law) † * Valdís Karppinen (née Eiríkursdóttir) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (paternal cousin) * George Weasley (paternal cousin-in-law) * Fergus Weasley (paternal cousin, once removed) * Ethan's mum * Ethan Weasley (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Silja Weasley (paternal cousin, once removed) * Mikael Weasley (paternal cousin, once removed) * Madeline Weasley (paternal cousin, once removed) * Silja Karppinen (paternal cousin) † * Åke Strand (would-be-paternal cousin-in-law) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (paternal cousin) * Rigel Hawthorn (paternal cousin-in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (paternal cousin, once removed) * Leonis Hawthorn (paternal cousin, once removed) * Antares Hawthorn (paternal cousin, once removed) * Kalle "Chris" Hawthorn (paternal cousin, once removed) * Harri Karppinen (paternal cousin) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Ilsa Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Virva Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Taavetti Karppinen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Markku Vanhanen (paternal great uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (paternal great aunt, by marriage) † * Brigitte Vanhanen (formerly Brigitte Eriksson) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Ludvig VI (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ulrik Eriksson (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed, formerly) † * Anders Eriksson (paternal second cousin) * Petra Rosecrest (paternal ex second cousin-in-law) * Noah Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Sorrel Rosier (née Eriksson) (formerly Sorrel Ostberg) (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Fredrik Ostberg (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Beatrix Ostberg (paternal second cousin, twice removed) * Felix Rosier (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Hilde Simões (née Eriksson) (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Zezé Simões (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Freyr Andrésson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Blair Mattern (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Leifur Freyrsson (paternal second cousin, twice removed) * Mareike Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Tobias Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Griselda Eriksson (née Moon) (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (paternal second cousin) * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (paternal second cousin) † * Magnus Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Dorin Eriksson (paternal second cousin, twice removed) * Ysella Eriksson (paternal second cousin, twice removed) * Tindra Eriksson (paternal second cousin, twice removed) * Enyon Eriksson (paternal second cousin, twice removed) * Jesper Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Zahra Weasley (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Eira Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Élodie Guérin (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (paternal second cousin-in-law) † * Gabriel Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (paternal second cousin-in-law) † * Willamina Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Samson Winther (paternal second cousin-in-law, once removed) * Inessa Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Océane Eriksson (née Lévesque) (paternal ex second cousin-in-law) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Viggo Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Finn Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Lilja Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir) (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Rikard Eriksson (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (paternal second cousin) * Kai Agumanu (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Antonia Eriksson (paternal second cousin) * Keenan Hailey (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Henriikka Vanhanen (paternal cousin, once removed) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Walden Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Jasper Macnair (paternal second cousin) * Oscar Macnair (paternal second cousin) * Atticus Rookwood (paternal second cousin-in-law) * Sylvi Macnair (paternal second cousin) * Óðinn Leifursson (maternal grandfather) † * Sigrid Søgård (maternal grandmother) † * Leifur Þórsson (maternal great-grandfather) † * Njála Sindridóttir (maternal great-grandmother) † * Arnór Leifursson (maternal great-uncle) † * Inga Larsen (maternal great-aunt-in-law) † |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 14⅜", , tba |Patronus = Finnish Lapphund |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (chaser) * International Association of Aurors * * Finnish Ministry of Magic ** Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement *** Helsinki Vartija Velho Palvelu (Watch Wizard service of ) * Durmstrang Debate Club * Durmstrang Duelling Club * Vanhanen Family * Weigand Family * Søgård Family * The Hveragerði Line * Jõhvikas Family * Tepes Family * Räikkönen Family |job = * * Vartija Velho (formerly) |hideg = ------------------------ }} Jyrki "Jyr" Leifur Valdemar Hemingr Vanhanen III, , (born ) is a born in the city of to Halldóra and Jyrki Vanhanen II in the early hours of the while his elder twin Henrikki was born in the late hours of the in the year of . Both siblings were raised in in by their paternal grandparents: Henrikki (for whom Henrikki II was named) and Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand), after both of his their parents died in the failed coup d'état of the Finnish Ministry of Magic in , their father having been the main instigator of it, hoping to place himself as the new taika-presidentti. He's the ex husband of Saveria Winther (née Jõhvikas), with whom he had three children, Tuomas, Meelike, and Janika Vanhanen. Both being incredibly gay, the pair agreed to marry as friends in order to avoid their mutual fear of being coerced into marrying other more dangerous individuals, or simply people they couldn't bear to be around. This decision was made after Jyr witnessed his cousin Anton's wedding to his first wife Blodwen. Jyr and Sav always intended to divorce as soon as they felt it was safe. Following the divorce in from his wife, Jyr was remarried to Ilmarinen Räikkönen, with whom he'd been in a relationship for several years, and the couple have been happily married for years. Jyrki has a passion for landscaping, and as a result, his home in what's now known as has ostentatious and heavily decorated gardens, which are open to the public on specific days of the year. Jyrki is a member of the Vanhanen family, the Weigand family, the Hveragerði line, the Søgård family, as well as the Jõhvikas family (via his first marriage), and the Tepes family, and the Räikkönen family (via his second marriage). Biography Early Life 1955 Finnish Coup: Jyr's Parents' Deaths Growing up with his Grandparents Henrikki Vanhannen's Parenting Durmstrang Years Eatrly Years Meeting Saveria Witnessing his Grandmother's Murder Worsening of Physical Abuse Later Years Suggested "Match" Options Pressure for Good Grades Start of Watch Wizard Training The Looming Spectre of Arranged Marriage Cousin Anton's Wedding Panic and Mutual Gameplan Wedding to Saveria Qualifying as a Watch Wizard Pressure to Join Death Eaters Giving False Infotmation Trivia Etymology References Category:Vartija Velho Category:Watch Wizard Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Supernatural Law Enforcement Category:Registered Animagus Category:Animagus Category:Auror Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Kalevi Vanhanen I fans Category:Married Category:Divorced Category:Helsinki Vartija Velho Palvelu Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:International Association of Aurors Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Jõhvikas Family Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Weigand Family Category:The Hveragerði Line Category:Søgård Family Category:Tepes Family Category:Descendant of Järvennainen Category:Räikkönen Family Category:Finnish Watch Wizard Category:Good at Duelling Category:Good at Wandless Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass